Gaiaonline: Life of a Gaian
by Mikuru-Yuki
Summary: A story based on a gaian avatar created by me, and what happens to it when involved in gaia history. She finds herself in Gaia, and magical dream world, designed to be a relief to the stress of the real world.
1. Soul Names

_Always I have wanted something exiting, not till now did I get my wish._

_I am yumitoko of durem and I'm damn proud of it._

"Welcome to Gaia, you are currently in the newbie centre",a woman exclaimed, her eyes aglow and her black hair spiky, she had a straight cut bangs, two strands of her hair on each side where tied up and spiked greatly, the rest was hanging down cut straight at shoulder height.

"I am Moira, you have all been assigned soul names."

"Soul names", asked a girl in the corner quietly to herself,

she scanned the room, it was light and spacious.

White.

That's why some called it the 'White Room'.

All of the 'Newbies' were dressed in the same clothing

and no-one was particularly eye catching, all had similar hair styles.

The males dressed in a peasant top, pants and gloves.

The females were dressed in a peasant dress and gloves,

she looked at her own clothes, ran her hands over them,

they had given her the 'Jade' set, her greenish clothes were hardly the most flattering or comfiest, but they'd have to do mean while, but her hair she hadn't noticed, not yet.

The Newbies sat bewildered as Moira explained,"Your soul name is one of three names your soul goes by", she coughed and quickly grabbed a clipboard from the desk,"Here I shall assign you your soul names!"

The girl in the dark corner wrapped her arms around herself and held on tight,

until Moira approached her and pointed, the girl quickly looked up,"yes?"

Moira looked down at her,"Yumitoko", a smile spread on her face, that smile was one she'd soon be very familiar with, she swiftly hurried over to another unnamed newbie.

"Yumitoko, not so bad....Yu-mi-to-ko", she murmured to herself.

"The clothes you wear are yours, you may buy new clothes with the five hundred gold we give you, I will be available on hand with these", Moira held a flat board in her hand," as thin as paper, hard to damage it by accident, flexible, comes in many designs, we'll give you the two standards, the board or the tag, the choice is upto you, to stretch it you hold it round the edges and pull, it's not hard to resize, to minimize, do the opposite."

The newbies formed a line in the white room.

The vast queue soon shortened.

Finally, yumitoko was at the desk.

"Which would you like",It wasn't really a question,"hmmm…maybe the tag? It'll only hurt a bit. Wait one second",she dived into a compartment of her desk,"here is you five hundred gold, but first,"she held up a strange looking stamp, and then she saw the needles on the ends. God only knew how much she hated needles.

"Could I have the board instead",she asked wide eyed, but Moira shook her head, winked, and added the cheesiest of smiles.

"Give me your left wrist",in Yumitoko's mind she was the devil in disguise, but there was no where to run, and she didn't want to make a complete fool of herself, she held it out sheepishly, Moira took this opportunity to yank it towards her.

_Shit._

"Wait...",the whole line now stared at her.

"What?", Moira sighed.

"um...well, why am I here, I wasn't here before, I'm sure of it. Tell me", she nodded, convincing her self that she was sure, her voice raised to a stuttering crescendo.

"Calm down, hun, your a Gaian now, Yumi", she didn't answer her question.

"My names not Yumi or Yumitoko, don't call me that. I have a real name! I want out."

Moira stamped her before she had chance to withdraw her arm, the needle seemed to sear and burn into her skin, which was unexpected by her, Yumitoko quickly snatched it back shortly afterwards, giving a slight whimper, holding it away from Moria, but not looking at the consequence of the stamp.

"Okay, look it. _You_ visit Gaia in your _dreams_, that doesn't mean were not all real people, we are all real, honey. When in Gaia you will be known as Yumitoko. This will give you relief from the real world", Moira rushed her words and swiped her fingers over Yumitoko's newly stamped wrist.

This action made her wince even more, Moira tried to be caring to all Newbies, but Yumitoko found her irritating.

"Hey", she spat as her body started to fade,"that's not fair."

"Tough, you're holding up the line!"

Yumi went to grab for Moria, but she just smirked as Yumitoko passed straight through her, and soon Yumi was falling in the darkness and she had no idea where she was going or if she'd hit the bottom.

* * *

**Note:**

To those of you who may have already read this.

I decided to change it, so it makes more sense and fits in with were it's leading to.

Comments are loved.

If you don't know what the hell's going on, you'll pick it up soon.


	2. Ciao for now

My dear readers and friends,

my dad has put a lock on my computer with a timer, disallowing me to have the proper time to type my stories with liberation of time. (Basically I have to rush things.)

Plus I can't really get to without my computer blocking the site, and in other places for me it's in accessible.

So you can now see my problem.

Until it's lifted if it ever is. I'm going to leave this account to a friend to care for it while I'm gone and possibly upload my material.

Ciao

Mikuru-Yuki


	3. So this is gaia?

This kinda travel she wasn't used to, this had made her feel tingly and strange. Air rushed through her lungs making it hard to berate and leaving her breathless. As Moira said, she did send her somewhere random in the world of gaia. Yumitoko panicked. Too much was happening too quick. She didn't know where she was and where she'd end up.

Towns.

Towns is where Moira had sent her. Where the gaians live, houses in no particular order scattered around, but all in a similar exterior design, square or round, big and small, but once you've seen them, you'd seen them all, or so she had thought.

But each inside where very different, most like tardises, small on the outside, and big on the inside.

Butterflies flew around while an ugly looking woman with thick round framed glasses ran around after it with her net laughing with a shrill voice.

Yumi tried to be ignorant of her irritable voice and focused on the warm sun, it was a soft, warm and mild afternoon.

Yumitoko's analysation of her surrounding was quickly interrupted.

"You're new aren't you", a voice stated more than asked, not young but not old, and a male voice for sure.

"Eh?", Yumi turned to look at a man sat on a bush,"Yes", she daren't ask why he was sat on the bush, but it was quite an odd thing to do.

His hazel eyes looked her up and down.

"what", she asked feeling slight self conscious, a blush found it's self on her cheeks, she didn't like anyone looking at her too close.

"Nothing", he shrugged the question off, stood up and dusted his black leather pants,

he wore a set of black and orange clothes, maybe a uniform?

"I have a spare set of clothing,i if/i you'd like them," he swallowed,"catch free of course", he added on.

How could she refuse?

Gladly she accepted, still cautious and wary of his kindness.

But she'd do almost anything to get out of her jade pheasant dress, shoes and gloves.

He loaded the clothes onto his messenger inventory,"you change like this", he selected the clothes, instantly they changed into a dark matte armour,he coughed,"If you have an activated stamp, which everyone does, this is just something that makes it easier to access things", he waved his hand with a small flat object in his grasp, then he looked at her with a slow sly smile.

"Or you can just do this", his clothes changed back without him making a move.

"Whoa", his sudden change on clothes intrigued and bewildered her,"I like the second one, please tell", she insisted enthusiastically.

He interrupted her insistence,"There's something about you."

"You're the second person today who has said something like that."

"Oh, sorry. Okay, if you have it, I really don't know what _it _is, but _if _you have it, you can change without effort. Close your eyes, imagine the clothes I gave you, on yourself, they look exactly the same as what I was wearing, _feel _your clothes, can you feel them?"

Yumi ran her hands over her clothes, shocked at the change of texture, she quickly moved her hands away aghast, immediately opening her eyes,

now the black leather pants and jacket where on her, two orange stripes down the side of the arms and legs of the set and two stripes down the black cap on her head, with an orange jack-o-lantern on the back of her jacket.

"Welcome to Gaia my friend? I am Chain922, please call me Chain and your name is?"

"Yumitoko."

"Sweet, let me add you to my friends list so I can message you easier."

Yumi didn't answer, she simply nodded as her stomach growled and clenched,"uh, food? Is there somewhere to eat?"

"Hold on."

"why?"

Chain had his hand on her shoulder, Yumi looked at it with a slight haughty look of disgust, she disliked strange people touching her, but she didn't say a thing.

He withdrew his hand, straightened out his clothes, sniffed up and puffed out ticking her ear.

His slight hand slipped back onto her shoulder, it held on firmly onto her as he stood behind her.

The strange sensation came back to her, she began to shudder, the new surroundings were all too much to take in at one time.

_'Why do I feel so safe?'_

* * *

The images of Towns and Chat Bar integrated together, some looking quite pixelated at first until it all smoothed out, Yumi blinked and did a double take.

i'Are my eyes supposed to be doing that?'/i

Chain seemed to know of a _nicer_ form of transport.

The smell of grilled meat wafted around her nostrils, the air temperature had changed, it was cooler, mild.

Chain grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards a table, not even giving her a chance to move her legs, he just dragged her.

Her back end planted itself hard on the red padded booth chairs, with her body falling limp. A round table was stood in the middle of the red round sofa stretching around it, with an opening to get out.

There were gaians of every kind around her, none of them yet going over the age of thirty odd. Most in their teens up to their twenties.

Yumi's eyes grew wide and round, a menu was thrust into her hand abruptly, it startled her and her trance broke, "you'll get used to it", Chain snorted,"but don't stare, it could get you into big trouble", his voice straining over the noise of multiple voices talking.

She studied the menu not being able to make a decision.

"You've gotta be careful, y'know, there are many dangerous gaians. No real life illness can affect you here, unless you have insomnia or something. But anyway", he looked serious," but things here can affect you in the real world, say for example you had been bitten by a vampire, then in the real world it'd affect you the same", he paused briefly,"re, you crave blood,etcetera, you know all the usual stuff. The only way you can be affected here is if yo turn into an animal. That can't happen in the real world ."

He laughed nervously," don't get me started on zombies and gromibes."

"Grombies", Yumi was puzzled now.

He waved of the question,"I'll tell you letter."

A waitress shuffled up to their table, blond hair plaited into a pony tail, with fairy wings, and the standard Chat Bar uniform, she fluttered her wings and looking at Chain and Yumitoko buck toothed expectantly.

Chain ordered their food because of Yumi's dithering, he turned to her, his brown hair sticking up through parts of his hat,"foods on me, five hundred won't do much for you at the moment, only buy you a trading pass, but your lucky I gifted those clothes to you, if I traded them, then that would be restricted or illegal."

Yumi remained silent listening to what he had to say, he had only just arrived two months earlier.

They finished up at the bar, a scarily drunk, twenty year old man started to dance, he had dressed up to make him self look older, his pants hanging low revealing the crack in between his buttocks, repeating a phrase,"whoo, bump, bump, bump!" He swung round pulling Yumi away from Chain urging her to dance with him,"oh, please", he slurred and pleaded, immediately she refused.

"Oh then, that's fine", he pressed her against the wall, cheeks nearly touching,"get out of my way then, I'll f-find some body else to dance with me, whores like you are a waste of my time", he breathed on her with his toxic and vile breath, the alcohol on his breath was clear and strong,

he pressed against her neck chocking her, gasping for breath.

Chain grabbed the drunken man by his jacket and pulled him back, and pushing him away, Yumi sprang from the wall, hands over her throat, gasping for fresh air which had not been tainted by the smell of alcohol.

The barman shouted,"If you wanna fight, get out!"

Chain grabbed one of Yumi's arms dragging her out again,"not bad for my first day, 'ey",she joked, Chain's eyes melted like chocolate on her, he did not laugh nor respond. Yumi stopped and stared wondering why he was looking at her like that.

The sky was now dark and it was getting late, the moon was ready to take to the skies of gaia.

_'Why is he looking at me that way?'_

He leaned in and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers, he tasted sweet,

Yumi enjoyed it until she realised what she was doing and withdrew.

"You stupid bastard, I hardly know you!"

Her face flushed red and dyed blonde hair came undone on one side,

this left her feeling slightly vulnerable, angry and scared.

_'Does everyone take advantage?'_

"I'm sorry", his voice whispered with her close again, slowly he turned away from her looking over his shoulder,"I'm really sorry I don't know, what came over me, I hope you can accept my apology when we next meet, _if_ we do again", he sighed," looks like you're fading, I shall see you when you sleep again, ne?"

Yumitoko looked at him with a look of disbelief," huh! You you try that again I shall not wish to see you again. Ja Ne Chain, see you tomorrow night."

Yumitoko began to fade as in the real world she regained consciousness and began to open her eyes, catching a quick glance of her clock.

Her mind was awake, but her body didn't want to move, she closed her eyes lying in her bed.

It seemed only minutes since she had opened her eyes, but time had proved her wrong,

in fact it had been half and hour and if she lay a while longer she'd be late and miss her bus to school.


End file.
